ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Magma-Man
Welcome a Board! I like to Welcome you to the Ghostbusters Wiki! Thanks for your contributions. A few tips for this wiki: *Please remember to sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. *Please read the Community Portal (Updated Feb, 06 2009) to know what is expected. *Before making a new page use the search bar, or topic on the front page of the wiki and search for it, in case its already made. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Devilmanozzy Welcome a Board Message I just wanted to ask you this, because it seemed that you have made that welcome message different then what it is on other wikis. Could you tell me how to do that? I would really apreciate it. Thank you, Magma-Man 21:26, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Here's the list of welcome templates here...MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon (For ISP users /people not signed up to wikia), MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user (Users that have come and edited on your wiki), MediaWiki:Welcome-user-page (This one makes the default user pages for new users). Keep in mind that the $1 and $3 are code to trigger last page edited, and likewise the link to the admin. I use code like that but more complex on my welcome pages if you need it. My point of view is copy and then edit til it fits with what the wikis needs are. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:41, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Ghostbusters Fanon I wanted to suggest a new wiki for you. The Ghostbusters Fanon wiki, there isn't one, and I have recently created two wikis, the Animorphs Fanon (Anifanon) and the Magma-Man Wiki (Magma-Man is a super-hero I created when I was in third grade, I knew nothing of the character of the same name in Mega Man, because I don't give a care for Mega Man, so the name is technically created by me), and I plan on adopting a wiki as soon as I can. So I'm suggesting this to you, because I have had some cool ideas and would like to right them down, but can't because there isn't a wiki. This is, of course a suggestion. Have a good day, Magma-Man 15:21, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Interesting Idea. We currently have a section for that at this wiki in this section Ghostbusters Fan Fictions which sees little love as you can see. The issue I have is if the section ain't active, how would a whole wiki fair? I'm willing to give anything a fair chance if enough people are willing to contribute, and to me the only person currently interested is User:SonofSamhain. If your willing to submit work, and there is a third user, I'd green light it. After all I do love fan fiction too. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 18:57, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::So, I looked at it, and am a little confused on using it. Can I submit like a fan-made script in the scripts section that's like a whole new movie or story? Or do I have to do it like SonofSamhain is doing? Magma-Man 19:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok make a link with your user name like sonofsamhain from that page, as for how you organize the scripts, thats your call. There are no rules on that, only suggestions at best. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 19:31, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I am interested in your idea Here's some of my fan characters. Sincerely, SonofSamhain 19:32, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Cool :) Magma-Man 20:36, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Ghostbusters Soul Man(ghost of a man named Thomas B Stone, uses the equipment without caring about accidentally being zapped and/or trapped)-He has the stereotypical appearance of a ghostpointy head, all that jazz and wears an orange jumpsuit, he is a big fan of the GBs and became a ghost in the events of Ghostbusters 2. He first joined the team in the events of the video game) Hugo and Eden Spengler(children of Egon and Janine) Sandra Venkman(daughter of Peter and Dana) Eric Stantz(Ray's son) Ezekiel Zeddemore(Winston's son) Sylvia(Soul Man's wife)-A Class 7 possessor. Soul Man met and married her sometime after GB2 and before the video game. Soul Man II(Soul Man's son) Ghosts Verox-A class 9 with the appearance of a red demon King of Sandworms-Sworn enemy of Beetlejuice Roachblood-A devious poltergeist who can be summoned if someone says his name thrice. Can only be trapped if he is tricked into saying his name backwards. Entity- An ancient ghost able to summon possessing minions. Teenage Ecto Ninja Turtles- Ghostly versions of the TMNT(NOT ghosts of the TMNT themsleves, they're still alive) encountered by the Ghostbusters shortly after fighting Vigo. SonofSamhain 19:32, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Grand Opening of Ghostbusters Fanon Wiki A new wiki based on Fanon is now open for submissions. Go here! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:13, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome! Magma-Man 01:17, March 2, 2010 (UTC) A Ghost Database? I have opened a very important Forum Discussion on this topic, and I badly need input by all who add content to this wiki about it. Thank you! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:33, March 12, 2010 (UTC)